Hot and Passionate
by Larien Surion
Summary: A moment alone is more than enough for two princes. YAOI!


This is another quick-sex short from Fire Emblem Fates. The pairing this time are Takumi and Leo.

For the record, I do not own Fire Emblem Fates, just the plot to this story.

The setting is during the story of the Revelations arc.

Yes, it's a Yaoi.

 **Fire Emblem Fates**

 **Hot and Passionate**

His back slammed against the brick wall as his mouth was devoured in kisses. A hand pinned his to the wall over his head, and breathing was something grasped quickly between hot battles of wills and tongues.

There was a knock at the door that stilled the pair.

"Lord Leo, are you alright?" asked Odin Dark.

The blonde before him snickered. "I'm good, Odin." he replied, right before kissing his Hoshidan prisoner.

"Leave him alone, Odin." came Niles voice. "We'll both be better off for it."

The Hoshidan Leo was kissing grinned and nipped the blonde's lower lip. A light chuckle escaped him as the Nohrian pulled back and frowned at him.

"You little . . ." Leo released him, his hands quickly trying to undo the armor that graced his lover, even as he kissed those already swollen, pouty lips. He felt his lover's hands undoing his own armor. The pieces fell away, clattering to the floor.

"Has anyone seen Lord Takumi?"

The pair stilled again.

"Nope." said Niles. "And even if I had, I doubt he'd want to be disturbed."

"I thought you said they were occupied?" Leo whispered.

"They were when we started." He laughed lightly as Leo tossed him, naked, onto the bed. Looking back, he laughed again as Leo rolled him onto his back and lay over him, nipping at the soft flesh of Takumi's neck. A light, breathy gasp escaped him. "Leo." he whispered.

The Nohrian lifted himself up some and smiled down at his Hoshidan counterpart. He licked his lips and grinned wickedly before diving down to bite Takumi's neck, working the pliable flesh between his teeth and leaving a sharp bruise.

"Not fair." Takumi pouted, knowing that the expression was just going to make Leo hornier. He'd never admit it to Ryoma, but the feeling of being dominated by a Nohrian Prince was quite the rush.

Leo grinned at him and kissed down to one of Takumi's already erect nipples. "Hmm. Someone's into it." he hummed before licking the hard nub.

Takumi gasped, trying to arch his body, but Leo held him down as he worked the pink flesh with his teeth, then kissed across the heaving chest to the other nipple and sucked on it some. "Oh, shit." he gasped, trying to get his hand down to Leo's head. Instead, his hands were grabbed and pinned to the bed above his head again.

"Not today." Leo whispered, licking up Takumi's heaving chest and kissing the Hoshidan again. "Today your my bitch."

Takumi groaned as Leo kissed him again, this time pressing their hard erections together for a moment of pleasurable friction. "Oh, yes." he gasped. His eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as Leo licked his neck and nipped his ear. He was definitely going to have to come up with some way to lie to Hinoka about these bruises.

Leo grinned and left a thin trail of kisses down towards Takumi's hips, having to let go of the hands and hold the other's body down, or risk getting his bitch's cock in his face. He was leaving that alone on purpose. He caressed the silken hips and pushed the legs up against Takumi's chest, exposing his twitching entrance. With a smirk, Leo licked around his own fingers and jabbed two of them into Takumi's ass.

Takumi yelped, his hands suddenly coming up over his mouth to try and silence his cries. The sudden intrusion of two fingers was still a bit much, but he swallowed down the next yelp and tried to focus on relaxing.

The fingers in his ass began to move in and out of him, twisting and curling and stretching him. He moaned as Leo barely brushed that sweet bundle of nerves that made his toes curl.

There was a knock at the door that stilled both princes.

"Leo?" It was Xander!

"Yes?" he asked, his voice annoyingly calm as he wiggled his fingers inside his Hoshidan lover.

"Have you seen Prince Takumi?" Xander asked. "Ryoma's looking for him."

Leo looked down at his gasping victim. "Perhaps." he replied. He thrust his fingers deep into the other, and Takumi let out a keening whimper.

There was a pause outside the door. "Leo, is he . . . in there with you?"

Leo jabbed Takumi's prostate again, and there was no way the silver Hoshidan could be quiet as he let out a pleasurable yelp.

There was a groan from outside the door. "I'll do what I can to distract the other prince."

Leo grinned wickedly at his partner. "That'll keep them away." he smiled, slipping a third finger in.

Takumi moaned, his brain somewhere else. He let out a few breathy gasps as Leo leaned over him again, the fingers still working at his ass, and licked his chest. "Leo." he whispered.

"Hmm?" Leo licked at the perky nub of Takumi's chest. "What is it?"

"P – p – please?"

"Please what?" Leo asked. He thrust his fingers hard into his partner's ass.

Takumi let out a whine. "Fuck me. Please?"

Leo grinned, retracting his fingers and spitting in his other hand before slicking his cock. "As you wish." He lined up with the loosened entrance and pushed in, adding slowly, "Lord Takumi."

Takumi cried out, no longer caring if anyone in the palace heard him. He gasped, hot tears running down his face as Leo slowly pushed deeper into him. He looked at Leo, tears staining his cheeks, as the other stopped, finally sheathed completely in his ass. "Leo." he whispered.

Leo grinned at him. "Cry." he said, rolling his hips, pushing in just a bit further. "Wail and scream. Let it all out, my precious Hoshidan Prince." He pulled back, then rammed his cock into the other's ass.

Takumi screamed, not from pain, but from the pleasure the sudden impact with his prostate gave him. His hands flailed for something to grab, eventually grabbing the pillow with one hand and the sheets with the other. He grunted and moaned as Leo continued to plough into him, wanting more. He looked at Leo over his heaving chest, reaching a hand out to pull the other closer.

Leo leaned closer, keeping his body from pressing down on Takumi's red cock. He felt Takumi grab him around the neck and lift himself closer for a bruising kiss. All at once, Leo stilled his movements, rolling his hips slowly.

A keening whimper escaped Takumi's now bruised lips. He felt Leo roll him onto his side, grabbing his one leg so it was held out to the side (Takumi's side). Leo was holding his leg tight against his chest. Glancing over, he suddenly gave a startled yelp as Leo began thrusting into him again.

This position was better, tighter. Leo kept ramming into Takumi, loving the moans and cries that came from his lover. And he still had yet to even touch that throbbing red organ at the other's waist. Still, he wanted to fuck him more, to make Takumi pass out from the pleasure. Moving him again, Leo rolled Takumi onto his front, ass in the air, and thrust hard.

Takumi arched, screaming with lust. At this point, his eyes were glassed over, and drool was dripping from his mouth in a messy puddle over his fisted hands and the pillow beneath them. He gasped and whimpered, moaning harder as Leo suddenly pulled him upright.

Leo slipped two fingers into Takumi's mouth, mostly just to keep hearing those beautiful gasps of pleasure, but also so the other wouldn't drown in his own drool. The other's face was becoming flushed, his gaze gone somewhere else entirely, and he was lost in the pleasure of the sex.

He felt a pit forming in his stomach, and knew he was almost at his limit. He forced the rest of his fingers in his lover's mouth for a moment, getting them well coated in saliva before reaching southwards and grabbing that red cock.

Takumi gasped, crying out lustily as Leo began to stroke him. The thrusts behind him were getting harder and faster, and he knew he was about to cum himself. Suddenly, white flashes blurred his vision, and he cried out. "LEO!" he wailed, just before something hot and wet invaded his ass. The pulsing feeling was more than enough to make him scream some sort of high-pitched incoherent sound just before passing out and collapsing to the cum-stained sheets beneath him.

Leo carefully pulled out of the pretty silver Hoshidan and lay down beside him, brushing a few long strands of hair from the other's peaceful face.

Only then did he become aware of a pounding at the door. "What?" he called.

"Takumi!" It was Ryoma this time.

Leo snickered. "He's unavailable." he called back.

"What have you done to my brother?" Ryoma growled.

Takumi shifted and snuggled closer to Leo's chest.

"Nothing he didn't want." Leo replied, putting an arm over his lover.

"You little . . ."

"Let him have his moment of bliss." came Xander's voice. There was an odd sound, and then footsteps as the two leaders left.

Leo sighed and settled down, Takumi leaning on his chest, and pulled the satin sheets over them, lest their retainers wise-up and come in.

A.N. – Ok, so there's the Nohr/Hoshido porn. Leo just looks like the kind to dominate a sexual situation like this. Good thing Takumi can be such a willing bitch for him.


End file.
